Thorak Rivers
Thorak Rivers (a.k.a Thor) is the Primordial Hybrid, and the first of it's kind, with his siblings following their transformations into hybrids. He is the son of the Primordial Werewolf Shane Rivers and witch Talia. He is the younger brother of Godric, Abraham and Noah Rivers, and the older brother of twin sisters Mary Rivers and Eve Rivers. Thorak Rivers is an immensely powerful immortal supernatural being, the reason being because of his Hybrid heritage. Although he was originally born a Primordial Werewolf, Thorak mom's obsessed with having the most strongest children in the universe. After a brief conversation, Thorak angrily attacked his mom in putting his siblings to sleep, to which she responded by giving Thorak a spiritual migraine. After performing a similar spell that the Original Witch had placed on her children, making them the Original Vampires, Talia made them Primordial Vampires. After awakening, Thorak felt a drastic increase in power and a strong craving for blood, to which he would instantly feed on his mother. Feeling betrayed, Thorak and his siblings fled their home of Mystic Falls and spent their lives on the run for more than 1,000 years. Unlike Elijah, Rebekah and Nikaus Mikealson, Thorak and his siblings remained together for almost 500 years until deciding to go their separate ways and live their lives as immortal beings, which were Hybrids, something they all willingly hated. Still, the Rivers siblings accepted their lives as Hybrids and lived as best they could. History Early History Almost 1,000 years ago, Thorak was the fourth born child of Primordial Werewolf Shane Rivers and a very powerful witch named Rebekah. When he was just 12 years old, Thorak triggered the werewolf curse by killing another man who had attempted to rape his older sister. After viciously stabbing the assilant to death on at the night of a full moon, Thorak transformed into his werewolf form and ran out with a pack of transformed villagers who all went to slaughter a group of rouge vampires that had been attacking the village for weeks. Not wanting him to suffer through the transformation because of his young age, Thorak's mom tried to place a spell that kept his werewolf side dormant until he was of age. However, Thorak broke the curse of the spell in a little under two weeks and went on a killing spree of vampires until he met the Original family. Despite being far older than him in age, Thorak challenged the family, but were all denying his request. Elijah and Klaus admired Thorak's will to fight them, much to his anger. Willing himself to transform, Thorak instantly attacked Rebekah who was easily overpowered by his strength. Klaus budged in and manage to throw Thorak aside who wold then run away after sensing Klaus's werewolf heritage. 1134 Between 13th and 17th Century 1217 In 1217, Thorak, along with is two brother Godric and Abraham, all fought in the Fifth Crusade, aiding the Christians in their attempt to reclaim the Holy Land. Being the highest ranking in the Knights Templar the three brothers led on several assaults, killing thier enemies by using their hybrid abilities, only to then grant them peace in God's Kingdom. They even blessed the enemies they killed, showing the respect they had for others. This would eventually lead to many Templar Knights deeming them traitors. Under orders from the elader of the Templar Knights they were ordered to be executed along with the rest of their family. However, knowing they had no choice, the entire Rivers siblings transformed into their wolf forms and dslaughtered the executioners and fled to England. 1492 At some point in early 1492, The Rivers familt encountered the Orginal Family, being Thorak's second time meeting them, and the first time in more than 300 years. Klaus recognized Thorak instantly and welcomed him into their home, where they would all meet the rest of the Original Vampires, except Finn who was daggered in a coffin. Being welcomed as guests of honor, the Rivers family made their formal dinner with the Originals later that night. Questioning on how they were alive for so long, Thorak said that his mom made him and his siblings vampires as well, but kept their werewolf side awake because she wanted to have the strongest children. Curious to his hybrid nature Klaus questioned on how he could break the curse. Thorak said that he needed the blood of a Doppelgänger and the necessary items, which he already had. At this point, Thorak formed a romantic relationship with Rebekah Mikaelson, which was a secret to Klaus himself. After Klaus found out, he attacked Thorak, but Thorak himself easily overpowered Klaus. Amazed at his strength, Thorak said he would help Klaus break the curse by whatever means necessary, even if it meant leaving Rebekah, much to her dismay. Still, Rebekah and Thorak remained friends. After Katerina arrived to England, Thorak, Klaus and Elijah (Mikaelson) all fell in love with her. Still, because of recent events Thorak was forced to leave England, but this was three years before Katherine had escaped the Originals. Thorak and his siblings promised to meet them again as Klaus and Thorak also promised to break The Hybrid Curse when the time came. After this, they didn't see each other for more than 600 years. However, Thorak and his siblings all compelled the Original family to forget about them for the time being. 18th Century-20th Century Personality Untriggered Werewolf While he was still an untriggered werewolf, Thorak had a very comforatable and fair life. Thorak had a very strong relationship with all his siblings, including his older brother Kol, whom both had a strong brother bond. He was also very close with his elder sister Esther, whom he helped trigger her werewolf curse in order to defend their younger twin sisters. Still, despite having a strong sense of morality, and being intelligent, he was highly unpredictable and manipulative. These traits he had inherited from his father, except Thorak had it to a much higher extent. Naturally, Thorak also had a bad relationship with his mother, mostly because he was the use of her magic experiments, which was how he developed a strong hate towards witches at an early age. This also caused him to have a severed relationship with his father who did nothing to stop his mom, but both rekindled their son and father bond when the family became Primordial Vampires. According to his older brother Kol, before Thorak triggered the werewolf curse, he was much kinder and had a stronger loving soul. Triggered Primordial Werewolf Shortly after triggering the werewolf curse, Thorak became extremely aggressive and anger prone. He was insanely manipulative, sadistic, remorseless, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, and narcissistic. Thorak carried these same traits to when he became a hybrid. Through this, life as werewolf only made Thorak hate witches even more Primordial Vampire/Primordial Werewolf Hybrid Relationships Kol Rivers Kol is Thorak's eldest brother. The two share a very strong brother bond and are inseparable. Kol was the one who showed Thorak in how to control his anger and aggression when he triggered the werewolf curse. The brother bond between the two remained strong for almost six centuries until it was severed when Thorak killed Kol's girldfriend by staking her in the heart. After being separate for almost two more centuries, Kol and Thorak rebuilt their relationship, and still are, since they are trying to catch up after being split for so long. Kol himself was highly determined in always helping his brother in times of need, such as when he turned of his humanity of at one point. Esther Rivers Elijah Rivers Caroline Rivers and Tatia Rivers Caroline and Tatia Rivers are Thorak's younger twin sisters and his best friends. Thorak cares about and loves them alot. Since they were five, Thorak took responsibility in taking care of them and prospecting them from his mother's spells. When he triggered the curse, Caroline and Tatia were mostly the ones, along with Kol to help calm him down. When Esther killed them, in order to make him and his siblings hybrids, Thorak charged on his mother and viciously attacked her but had his heart stopped. When he awoke as a Hybrid, Caroline and Tatia were only ten years old. Along with his older brothers and sister, Thorak helped Tatia and Caroline when they triggered the curse, such as making them stable hybrids. Over the years, Thorak developed a strong brother-sister bond with the twins, whom both remained with him for more than one thousand years until moving to Mystic Falls. Even though being a vampire stops them from aging, Tatia and Caroline grew to their teenage years which was when they stopped aging. Although he doesn't control their lives, Thorak wants best for Caroline and Tatia, but is wary when they find a lover. Being a man of his word as well, Thorak always tested the men who wanted to date his sisters, and all always failed. However, in 1865 Thorak accepted two men (each named Matt and Tyler) who were the ones he wanted for his sister. As of now, the two men became vampires, through Thorak himself, and since then his sisters have them grateful for him. Even to this date, the men remain with the Rivers family, and are accepted into the family by everyone. Other Relationships *Thorak and Klaus (Friends/Allies) *Thorak and Finn (Enemies) *Thorak and Elijah (Allies/Frenemies) *Thorak and Rebekah (Former Enemies/Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) *Thorak and Kol (Friends/Allies) *Thorak and Lexi (Frenemies) *Thorak and Stefan (Friends) *Thorak and Damon (Frenemies) *Thorak and Bonnie (Former Enemies/Friends) *Thorak and Caroline (Enemies) *Thorak and Jeremy (Allies/Friends) *Thorak and Matt (Former Enemies/Friends) *Thorak and Alaric (Frenemies) *Thorak and Katherine (Ex-Girlfriend/Frenemies) *Thorak and Elena (Former Allies/Frenemies) Powers and Abilities Thorak's powers and abilities grow stronger with age, blood, during a full moon, or by transforming into his werewolf form. Given his age, Thorak is at least above 1,000 years old, but resembles a 18 year old teenager. *'Immortality' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Thorak does not age, or succumb to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, including the Original Vampires, Thorak is truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. He is immune to all toxins, poisons and disease *'Super Strength' - Being the Primordial Hybrid, Thorak is much stronger than vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. Like all vampires, primordial, orginal or non-orginal and hybrids, he grows stronger with time and age, his muscular physique is much more defined and his muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Kronos is much faster than vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. Like all orginal vampires, non-orginal vampires, and hybrids, speed increases over time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Thorak possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. He can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve over time. *'Healing Factor' - Being a Hybrid, Thorak heals despite any level of damage on his body. He can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement as long as he gets blood. *'Super Durability' - Being a Immortal Vampire, Hybrid can withstand a great amount of damage. *'Telepathy' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Kronos can read minds and access memories. *'Illusions' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos has the power to create powerful illusions. He is able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of his enemies. He can project his illusions at any place or time. *'Voice Mimicry' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Thorak can uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he can also use their voice in addition to their appearance. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Kronos is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Thorka can compel both humans and vampires, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He is even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Advanced Immunity' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Thorak is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He is also immune to wood, fire, vervain and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, though this is unlikely, as his body is indestructible. *'Emotional Control' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Thorak can control and manipulate his emotions, allowing him to switch off his humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Thorak can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, Primordial Hybrids can bring out fangs with blood black eyes. *'Eidetic Memory' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Thorak possess perfect recall and is unable to forget. His mind is often called "vaults" in which he store all his information permanently. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *Magic Immunity - Because of his years in fighting witches, Thorak developed a strong immunity to witch magic, mostly because he drank the blood of witches as well.. The same goes for his siblings, but it is unknown if his blood can grant immunity to magic if any other supernatural being, such as vampires, werewolves or hybrids were to drink it. *'Lie Detection' - Being a Primordial Hybrid, Thorak is able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. Weaknesses *The Cure - If the cure is used on them, they will lose there immortality and they will become a warlock again. But now that the cure is gone, they can't be killed. *Desiccation - Without blood they will start to desiccate and will turn into stone. *Hunter's Curse - Thorak was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, but was able to defeat it in minutes. Category:Hybrid Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Werewolves Category:Supernaturals Category:Male